


All’s Fair in Family and Drugs

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [33]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Protective Siblings, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Remember, Diego, just picture the word in your mind.Klaus is high in a 7-11 and Diego deals with it the best he can.





	All’s Fair in Family and Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me from writing Umbrella Academy fic this is becoming a problem.

Most of the time, Diego keeps a handle on his stutter. He’s a goddamn adult. He hasn’t got a problem, _alright_? 

Except... it’s midnight in a shitty 7/11, and his brother is wiggling further behind a Slurpee machine. 

“Ca— F-Fuck, can yo-_you _ just co—coope—co—“ Diego cuts off and lets out a sharp, frustrated sound. “Coope— _cooperate, _fucking sh-shit, Klaus.”

“Mama’s boy,” Klaus mumbles. He’s high as balls; his head lolls to the side, but he doesn’t swing again when Diego makes another attempt to help. 

“F—Fu—Fuck you.”

Klaus leans heavily against him. “Tha’s… fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word says this is 100 words, but AO3 says it’s 106 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ It’s still going in my 100 words collection bc frankly m’dear,,, I don’t give a damn. 
> 
> **EDIT**: it’s exactly 100 now bitches f i g h t me
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
